


假期

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 里瑟和芬奇搞定一个号码后回到地铁站，就着热饮和甜点等待下一个号码来临。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 4





	假期

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts).
  * A translation of [Peacetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338460) by [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown). 



“你的胳膊还疼吗，里瑟先生？”芬奇递给他一杯热咖啡。

“没事了，芬奇，一点皮外伤罢了。”约翰凑近杯沿吹了一下，还有点烫。

哈罗德不赞同地哼哼一声，握着咖啡杯也在长椅上坐下。

“不过我愿意收到‘早日康复’甜点大礼包。”约翰从放在他俩中间的盒子里拿起一块糕点。

“我们吃得不算少，里瑟先生。”哈罗德提醒他，“只是没以前多。”

“你知道，有些人曾雇我打杂，去买糕点什么的。”约翰开玩笑道。

“你对甜点一向非常有眼光。”哈罗德干巴巴地回答。

“但不如图书馆旁边的那家店，他家的更好吃。”约翰笑了下，咬了一大口糕点，包着满嘴甜点接着说，“自从我们破产以后，只有在特殊时候才能享受这些美味。”

哈罗德感觉脸上发烫，便扭过头去看向一边，希望约翰没有发现他的异样，“我在努力适应这段时期。”

约翰闻之而笑，又咬了一口甜点，往后靠着椅背。他很喜欢这样。“你出去的时候没接到电话？”

哈罗德下意识看向地铁站里的电话，“没有，看来我们可以放一下午假，里瑟先生。”

很久没有真正休息过了，约翰想。他记得上一次他们没事干的时候还在图书馆，跟今天差不多。尽管换了据点，但他们还是他们，依旧在吃着点心养着伤。

不，他们也已经变了，约翰纠正自己；变得更像自己。这些变化也许悄无声息，但他们都不再是刚开始共事的那两个人了。

约翰在思虑这些事情时一直望着哈罗德的眼睛，哈罗德看上去很累，但心情不错。哈罗德又拿了一块甜点，把盒子推向一边。

哈罗德察觉到了约翰的注视，“怎么了？”他困惑地问。

约翰不知道该如何开口形容他刚才的感觉，“你看起来……”他努力搜寻着合适的词语，“很平和。”

哈罗德笑了，又看向旁边，“我认为这个词于我们来说是极其遥远的。”他的语气里糅杂着无法名状的忧伤。

约翰认同于此。他试探地伸手覆上哈罗德的手背，不让因这个动作牵扯到胳膊上的伤而产生的那一瞬疼痛显露在脸上。

哈罗德抬头与约翰对视，他笑着放下点心，双手握住了约翰的手；他几乎下意识地轻轻摩挲着约翰的掌心。哈罗德感觉眼前渐渐散焦；他在想着什么。

他们保持了这个动作一会儿，享受着这亲昵的触碰且回味着残余在舌尖的糕点香甜。约翰的咖啡已经凉下来了，咖啡香里飘着几味苦涩。

如此美好的静默最终被电话铃声打破。哈罗德撑着约翰的手站起身去接电话。约翰仍坐在长椅上，喝完了自己的这杯咖啡，又伸手拿过了哈罗德刚才吃剩下的那半甜点。

哈罗德迅速记下了号码并输进电脑里。他转身想叫约翰，便看到他正在偷吃他的那半糕点，不由得皱起了眉头。

约翰厚脸皮地笑了下便又咬了一口点心。他撑着长椅站起来，忽略了肩臂上传来的疼痛，一边走向哈罗德一边消灭剩下的这点美味。“看来下午的假期结束了。”

“也许可以再延长一小会儿。”哈罗德望着他缓言道。

“如果你想的话。”约翰笑了起来，他倾身过去亲吻哈罗德；他们还能尝到彼此口中的糕点香甜。但这股甜很快便消殆尽；哈罗德喜欢约翰脸上流露出的尊重且幸福的神情，以及他捧着哈罗德脸颊的掌心的温暖——这才是长存不散的甜蜜。

“接着工作吧，里瑟先生。”哈罗德依然笑着对约翰发号施令道。

“这就来上班，芬奇先生。”约翰又亲了亲哈罗德的脸颊，不放过工作前的任何一点假期时间。


End file.
